gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 82
You Don't Stand In Line For The Ramen, You Stand In Line For The Self Satisfaction' (ラーメンのために並ぶんじゃない自己満足のため並ぶんだ, Rāmen no tameni narabun janai jikomanzoku no tame narabun da) is the first half of the eighty-second episode of the Gintama anime, which is a two-part episode. Part A Introduction The Yorozuya attempt to rid a town of monsters for some quick cash. Plot While eating rice with bread, the gang see news on TV about a village being terrorized by monsters and the elder of the village offering the village's treasure, a golden radish, as a reward to anyone who can help them. When the trio show up at the village, they are part of a very large group all of whom are there to fight the monsters for the gold. Yet the elder and the villagers yell at everyone to leave, saying that the village will be ransacked if they let them in. All other adventures leave, but the Yorozuya stay behind long enough to hear that the reason the villagers chased everyone out is because the monsters drop golden balls once defeated. The gang gets excited and ignoring the villagers begin to defeat monsters and collect the golden treasure around the strangely modern village with names of the buildings all having the word 'happiness' in them. The villagers begin to do so as well, and soon very few monsters are left. Prince Hata and Jii appear, trying to find Orochin, the famed monster, but are ignored by everyone. Gin forces Sachan, who was spying on them as usual, to use her ninja skills to help them track down more monsters. The more gold everyone collects, the more their greed begins to show as dark energy aura around them. In the end, however, no monsters are left, and everyone heads up to the mountain where Orochin, the final monster, dwells. Once there, Gin quickly defeats the large monsters dwelling inside the cave, and a small ball of energy gets left behind which sucks the dark greed from everyone. The villager's secretary, a blond woman in a business suit that was calmly watching the fights this whole time, turns out to be the real Orochin who needed everyone's greed to turn into her true form. As she does so, the golden balls turn to dirt, and she flies away. The elder is resigned that he will no longer be able to build a hapy village, while Gin consols him that there are both good and bad times. The episode ends with Yorozuya fighting over 100 yen on the ground. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Prince Hata *Jii *Sarutobi Ayame *Orochin Trivia * several of the warriors pictured are parodies of the Dragon Quest series. * One of the monster is Sesshōmaru's Dragon yōkai is A-Un from Inuyasha. * This monster looks similar to Goshinki. Naraku's demon from Inuyasha. * Orochin's phoenix-like appearance is a parody of the manga "Phoenix" by Osama Tezuka. * At the end of the episode when consoling the village elder about the loss of the fortune, Gin quotes the song "Road" by George Takahashi. Part B You Say Kawaii So Often, You Must Really Think You're Cute Stuff (カワイイを連発する自分自身をカワイイと思ってんだろ お前ら, Kawaii o renpatsu suru jibun jishin o kawaii to omottendaro omaera) is the second half of the eighty-second episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Kimiko is back and she asks the Yorozuya to save her boyfriend from his former gang. Plot Kimiko calls Yorozuya to a restaurant to discuss a job. She has stopped taking the drug Paradise and wants to settle down with her new boyfriend, Tasuke, who was her dealer. He wants to leave the gang, but has been texting Kimiko that he is in trouble. Tasuke is chased down by the Amanto gang who threaten his life if he does not hand over what he has stolen from them. He claims he doesn't know what they are talking about and just wants to stop doing illegal things, and the leader rips out his lower-lip ring. Before they can hurt him, Gin shows up with the gang. After a fight, tt turns out that Tasuke stole a packet of drugs from the gang, hiding it under his large wig. When Kimiko is taken hostage and is offered back for the drugs, Tasuke runs away, saying that he doesn't care about her and he was only going out with her because he thought she was rich. Gin knocks him out with his sword, and after throwing the drugs into the air above the gang, Shinpachi cuts it open, making the criminals scramble to collect it. carries unconscious Tasuke after being betrayed by him.]] At the end Kimiko carries Tasuke's unconscious body away with her, saying that it is not because she doesn't think she wouldn't be able to find anyone else like Gin suggests, but that no one else would go out with a loser like him. Characters *Kimiko *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Tasuke Trivia *Hamiko = Ham girl, while Kimiko = noble girl. *Tasuke sounds the same as "help" in Japanese. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes